


Claimed

by Orithain



Series: Challenges of Everyday Life [9]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex decides to get a tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 1999, tattoo challenge.

"I'm sick of leftover turkey!"

Alex sighed. Mulder had been in a bad mood all day and complaining about everything. Now it was the food. He knew Mulder's irritability was caused by the remarks Skinner kept making about them, but he was getting tired of the whining.

Mulder watched Alex out the corner of his eye. He had a bet with himself about how long the other man would put up with his whining before he blew. He was actually amazed that Alex was still putting up with him. If their positions had been reversed, he'd have gagged Alex by now. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Alex had had it.

When Alex saw Mulder about to speak again, he decided to distract his lover before he was forced to kill him. While it would be very satisfying in the short term, he knew he would regret it if he did. Fortunately he had the perfect distraction. "Mulder, did I tell you that I made an appointment to get a tattoo?"

Mulder was shocked. "You what? Why?"

"Because I want to. I've always liked tattoos, but in my former line of work, identifying marks were not a good idea."

Mulder blinked. He supposed that made sense. "So when are you getting it done?" What he really wanted to know was _what_ Alex was planning to have done, but he would work his way up to it.

"Later this afternoon actually. I was wondering if you'd go with me to keep me company?"

"Sure." He eyed Alex curiously. "So are you going to tell me what image you're having done, or am I supposed to guess?"

Alex smiled. "I was going to surprise you, but I guess I can tell you. It's going to be a glowing flame in a circle of darkness, and I'm going to have it done directly over my heart."

Mulder thought about it for a moment since Alex was obviously expecting some kind of reaction, but he really didn't get it. "Does that symbolize something in particular?"

A faint smile appeared on Alex's lips. He hadn't thought Mulder would figure it out. "Yes, Mulder, it's you. That's what you are for me."

Mulder was left speechless by Alex's explanation. He couldn't believe that was how Alex thought of him. But while he couldn't think of anything to say in response, he could and did let his actions speak for him. Reaching out, he curved one hand around the back of Alex's neck, holding him for a gentle kiss. "I love you, Alex."

Alex smiled shakily. They so rarely said the words. "I love you, too." Then he buried his face in Mulder's throat, uncomfortable with the naked display of emotion. He hugged Mulder tightly, thankful again that the other man had understood and accepted his reasons for everything he'd done over the last several years.

Mulder returned the embrace, then loosened his grip and stepped back. "I just have to run this report in to the office first though. Skinner's been lecturing me about paperwork again. Give me the name and address where you're getting the tattoo done, and I'll meet you there, okay?"

"All right, I'll see you there then. My appointment's at 3:30." Alex gave Mulder the information, and Mulder headed out.

 ~*~

When Alex arrived at the tattoo artist's shop, Mulder was waiting for him, wearing a smug grin.

"What?" Alex asked suspiciously.

Mulder looked back innocently.

"Don't give me that look, you're up to something."

Mulder pointed at himself, wearing an expression of false amazement.

"Yes you! Now give!"

Mulder had to laugh finally. When he could speak again, he grinned at Alex and explained, "I really liked the idea that you were going to get something about me tattooed on yourself, and I thought it was only fair if I reciprocated. So I managed to get an appointment this afternoon too."

It was Alex's turn to be left speechless. "Wha-" his voice cracked, and he had to clear his throat before continuing. "What are you getting?"

"A double-headed eagle." _Noble, Russian and two-faced, a bundle of contradictions just like you, love._

"With green eyes," another voice put in. "I still don't know about that, it doesn't really fit..." Alex turned at the sound, and the tattoo artist saw his eyes. He stopped in mid-sentence. "On the other hand, I can see where you might be attached to the idea. Green eyes it is." He motioned toward another man at the back of the shop. "That's my partner, Jeff, and I'm Mick. Jeff'll be doing your tattoo, Mr. Krycek, while I do Mr. Mulder's."

Alex frowned. "At the same time? I sort of wanted Mulder to keep me company while it was being done to distract me."

"That's not a problem. We often have couples come in together, so we have a room with two tables. We'll do both of you at the same time, although Mr. Mulder's will take longer as it's more finely detailed. But you can stay till he's done."

Alex nodded. It seemed faintly ridiculous that a double - triple? sometimes even he wasn't sure - agent and sometime assassin should be afraid of the pain of a tattoo, but he was. He really needed Mulder to stay with him, although he had no intention of explaining why. He tried not to think about the fact that Mulder probably knew perfectly well. Alex sometimes wished there were some way to turn Mulder's profiling abilities off.

All four men headed into the back room after Mick locked the door. There were no more appointments that afternoon, as he expected Mulder's and Alex's designs to take a while. Once inside, Alex removed his leather jacket and t-shirt and stretched out on one of the tables. Mulder looked at him, sighed and pulled off his shoes, jeans and boxers. By the time he was done, Alex was staring at him.

"Uh, Mulder? What the hell are you doing?" Alex couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I'm getting the tattoo on my hip, so everything's gotta go," Mulder explained as he hopped up onto the table and stretched out on his right side. This left him facing Alex, who eyed his cock with interest. Mulder glared at his lover as he felt himself stir slightly under the hot gaze. This was going to be a _long_ afternoon.

"Behave yourself!" he hissed at Alex, who nearly doubled over with laughter.

Jeff and Mick politely pretended not to notice anything, and Jeff passed Mulder a towel to drape strategically. After the sites were prepared, when Mick started Alex's tattoo, he gasped at the sensation. He was definitely going to need a distraction. And there was a lovely, long one with hazel eyes, silky soft hair and a not-so-soft cock just inches away from him.

Mulder groaned at the expression on Alex's face, seeing the green eyes narrow in concentration as they focused on his groin. He could feel the blood rush to his cock as he remembered what usually followed Alex's eyes over his erection. He could almost feel the hot mouth engulf him, the tongue stroke him, flick over the head...He groaned again, startling Mick, who asked if he'd hurt him. Mulder flushed scarlet, mumbling a denial, while Alex snickered.

When the two men were relaxed again, Mick and Jeff exchanged glances, amusement showing on both faces.

But as soon as Jeff started on Alex's tattoo again, he was right back to teasing Mulder. He caught his lover's gaze and held it while he brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked his thumb inside. Mulder stopped breathing as he watched Alex sucking on his thumb as if it was Mulder's cock. He whimpered faintly when Alex sucked the digit deep into his mouth, then pulled it almost all the way out. Alex lapped at the tip for a moment, then reached across to trace Mulder's lower lip with his wet thumb.

Now it was Mulder's turn to draw that thumb inside his own mouth, nibbling gently at first, then sucking hard, while he stared into Alex's green eyes. By this time, neither of them cared that the other two men were there and probably watching them. Mulder bit down on Alex's thumb and the younger man shuddered. His eyes promised Mulder payment later.

"That's it. All done." Mulder and Alex both jumped at the unexpected voice, staring blankly at Mick and Jeff for a moment. Both men looked at the Russian eagle on Mulder's left hip, one head curving around onto his buttock and the other covering his pelvic bone. Alex couldn't help smirking when he realized that the beaks pointed the way to Mulder's cock and ass. Meeting his lover's gaze, he realized that Mulder did that intentionally. And when he took a closer look, he noticed that Mick had made an effort to make the eagle's eyes the same shade of green as his own.

Glancing down at his chest, he saw the splash of darkness with a glowing flame in the center, and he smiled. Now he would always have Mulder with him, just as he would always be with Mulder.

After bandaging the tattoos and giving Alex and Mulder instructions on how to take care of them till they healed, the two artists returned to the front of the shop, leaving the men to get dressed again. Alex pulled Mulder into his arms for a long, deep kiss, his tongue imitating the recent actions of his thumb in Mulder's mouth. The past couple hours of teasing Mulder had left him eager for his lover.

They dressed quickly and paid the tattoo artists, thanking them for the excellent work and complimenting them on the results. Then they left the shop. But instead of heading for the car - knowing Mulder was meeting him there, Alex had taken a cab - Alex pulled Mulder around the corner and into the alley behind the row of stores.

"Alex? What are you doi...mmph!" Mulder was cut off by Alex's mouth covering his voraciously. He opened willingly to the thrusting tongue, pressing his whole body to the one against him.

Alex backed Mulder up against the graffiti-covered brick wall, rubbing their erections together to their mutual pleasure. He groaned into Mulder's mouth. "I can't wait, Fox, I have to have you now."

Mulder could only whimper and nod. He wanted Alex too, hard, fast, savage.

Alex unfastened Mulder's jeans, pushing them and his boxers down below his ass. He stroked the erection that he found waiting for him, drawing a cry of pleasure and desire from Mulder. He spun the other man around to face the wall, pressing into him from behind, rubbing his denim-covered crotch against his naked ass.

Mulder scrabbled at the brick wall in front of him, spreading his legs for balance and pushing back against Alex. "Fuck me, Alex!" he demanded.

Alex laughed a bit shakily even as he hurriedly unfastened his own jeans and pulled the lube out of his jacket pocket. He spread the slick on himself and swiped some over Mulder's anus, but he was too anxious to do more than that.

And Mulder seemed no more willing to wait than he was. As soon as he felt Alex's cock against him, he pushed back, forcing his lover inside, groaning in pleasure as he felt himself filled.

Alex set a hard, fast rhythm, holding Mulder's unbandaged hip and the opposite shoulder. Mulder carefully braced himself against the bricks with one hand, bringing the other down to his own cock and jerking himself in time with Alex's strokes into him. He was getting close when Alex suddenly stopped moving and grabbed his hand, pulling it away from his cock. Mulder could only wail in protest.

"Patience, Mulder. Remember a couple of weeks ago in the phonebooth?"

 _Oh shit!_ "Ye-es."

"Well, payback's a bitch. You're going to stay home from work tomorrow and make it up to me."

Mulder gulped. "Okay."

"Good. Now, call Scully and tell her you won't be in tomorrow."

"Now?!" Mulder's voice climbed higher that he thought possible.

"Right now." Alex thrust into Mulder just once for emphasis.

Mulder moaned and fumbled in his jacket pocket for his cellphone. He pulled it out and dialed Scully's number, Alex demonstrating his approval by caressing his cock. Mulder bit his lip hard, and it took him two tries to respond when Scully answered the phone. He explained that he was taking the following day off. While he was talking, Alex started stroking in and out of him. Mulder finished his conversation with Scully quickly and hung up. He shoved the phone back in his pocket and pushed back against Alex again, his head leaning on the other man's shoulder.

"Dammit, did you enjoy that?" he grumbled.

"Very much. Almost as much as you did when you did it to me," Alex replied smugly. He actually hoped Scully had figured out what was going on from Mulder's gasps. It turned him on to think of her picturing the two of them making love. He'd have to see if he could talk Mulder into being a little adventurous eventually. But right now, all he wanted was to come. He slammed into Mulder harder and harder, reaching around to pump his cock. He timed it perfectly, both men coming simultaneously, and he watched with hot green eyes as Mulder's cum spurted across the bricks and slowly dripped down to the ground.

Alex slowly pulled out of Mulder, wiping himself with a tissue and rearranging his clothes while Mulder did the same. Mulder turned to face Alex, dropping a sweet kiss on his lips before both of them froze at the sound of voices.

"Wow, that was so _hot_!" A girl's voice.

"Shit, I've paid to see worse shows!" A young man.

"Hey, aren't they the two guys from the phonebooth last month?" Another girl.

"I think you're right." The first girl again.

Mulder and Alex stared at each other, then turned in perfect unison and headed for the opposite end of the alley from where the voices were coming from.

"Remind me not to go out of the apartment with you again, Mulder! Either that or to start leaving a hat out for donations!" Alex tried to sound angry, but the laughter he couldn't contain ruined the effect.

Mulder just sighed and wondered how long it'd be before he was the topic of conversation at work again.


End file.
